Tales from the Silver Age I, The Great Fall
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Silver Millennium. How the beautiful princess impaled herself on her guardian’s sword after her love died. How the Queen overcome with grief sent her daughter and court to the future. But how much of this story is true?
1. The Final Countdown

**BSSM: Tales from the Silver Age **

**Tale I: The Great Fall**

_The end of the Reign of Nodoka Serena Tsukino, Queen Serenity V and The Silver Alliance_

_By: Paladin13_

_Pre-readers: The Lord High Benevolent Dictator of the Nacogdoches Anime Club, LunarisStar_

_Rated T for blood death and total utter destruction of a civilization, Sci-Fi/Tragedy/Drama_

_I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Ah! My Goddess and, Tenchi Myou! Those belong to their respective owners, but they do have one hell of sand box for me to mess around with. Any original characters and possible the specific incarnations of the canon characters are mine. If you wish to use my OC just ask._

To all who wish to read this tale and all those to follow, I Paladin13 present you the Argumentum Aetas, the Silver Age

Everyone knows the story of the Silver Millennium. How the beautiful princess impaled herself on her guardian's sword after see her love die. How the Queen overcome with grief sent her daughter and court to the future. But how much of this story or really _their_ story do we actually know. How can we separate fact from fiction, myth from reality? What if the princess died with honor at the hands of the enemy or the Queen died knowing she did her duty? What if at the dawn of Second Silver Millennium that not just one woman stood up against the darkness but an entire kingdom and military. This is their story, their Tale from the Silver Age.

**The Final Countdown**

"On my Honor and Duty, by my Blood, Sweat and Tears that I shed freeing Terra, I and all my decedents shall never let Terra, Luna or any member of this Alliance fall into darkness!"

Selene Theia Tsukino, Queen Serenity I, the Great. Her coronation speech.

January 1st, Year 0 of the Silver Age

_December 31__st__, Year 999 of the Silver Age _

_Serenity City, Mare Serenitatis, Star Kingdom of the White Moon, Silver Alliance_

Nobles and commoners from across the Alliance are filing into the Great Hall of Serenity Castle on this auspicious day for celebration of the Alliance's 1000th birthday. Unknown to many them is that history will be made on this day.

"Presenting Nodoka Serena Tsukino, by the Grace of the Gods, Star Kingdom of the White Moon and all Her Dominions Beyond the Stars Queen, Head of the Silver Alliance, Defender of the Sol System, Her Majesty Queen Serenity the Fifth," the master-at-arm announced. "Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi-Tsukino, First Lord of the Admiralty of the Royal Navy of the Silver Alliance, Royal Governor of Brushy Colony, and Prince Consort to Her Majesty the Queen."

With those word two people, a woman and a man, walked into the Hall. The woman of medium height had long silver hair done up into the twin buns and pigtails that were popular with royal houses. Her silver eyes gazing out into the crowd she was dressed in white ball gown. To top off her appearance she wore the gold-silver-copper-bronze-and-iron crown of Selene with the Silver Imperium Crystal around her neck.

Nodoka's consort is a man of average height with short dark blond/silver-gray hair hidden under his navy cover. His grey eyes seemed to convey an aura of wisdom, loyalty and power. He was dressed in the Mess Dress uniform of the Royal Navy, with ribbons upon his breast, medals around his neck. His sleeves were adorned with the two thick gold bands of rank of admiral of the navy; his collar carried the three diagonal nine-colored bars and oak branch of the First Lord. At his side is a katana style sword, it hilt wrapped in midnight-blue.

The two of them, Queen and Consort, walked across the room to their thrones. The Queens's throne is not a throne at all; it is in fact Selene's command chair from _Laurasia_ during the Shadow War. Her Consort's on the other hand was wood, Laurasian Live Oak, it was simple but elegant. The pair approached the chairs but did not sit down but turned around to face the doors instead. They both smiled as the master-at-arms call the next guests.

"Presenting Her Grace Ensign Lady Dame Usagi Rebecca Tsukino, HMS_ Spine of the West_, Arch-Duchess of Laurasia, Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serenity the Sixth," the master-at-arms paused for a breath. "And her fiancée His Grace Lord Alexander Chiba, Duke of the Grand Delta, His Royal Highness Crown Prince Endymion the Seventh of the United Kingdom of Terra."

The new couple walked through the doors ignoring the look of surprise from everyone; this is the first time that they have been introduced as a couple. Usagi is fairly short with braded blond hair reaching past her shoulders, and with the top of her head hidden beneath her Navy cover. Her bright blue eyes convey a sense of calm and confidence. She was dressed simarly to her father, but with less ribbons and medals and she wore the single gold ring of an ensign on her sleeves. Alexander on the other hand was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore some kind of archaic plate armor, with rapier type sword. Princess and Prince along with Queen and Consort walk out onto the floor with all eyes on them.

"Thank you all for coming," said Nodoka, "as you all now know this ball is not just for birthday of the Alliance."

William took a turn and started to speak. "I would like to take this time to formally announce the engagement of my daughter and Lord Alexander Chiba, this is a decision made out of love not for some political game. So no one was forced to do this." He turns his head towards Alexander and smirks, "of course there is still the threat of a kinetic strike on your head." Alexander pales as everyone in the room laughs.

"Of course Sir," he manages to cough out.

"Thanks dad," Usagi mumbles.

"There is on last thing to do before this party gets started," announced the Queen, "Admiral if you please?"

"Of course My Queen," he replied he pulls out a sheet a parchment and begins to read off. "To all here and present greetings. Let it be known that on January First, Year 1000 of the Silver Age, which special confidence has placed on Her Grace Lady Dame Usagi Rebecca Tsukino, Arch-Duchess of Laurasia, Crown Princess Serenity the Sixth is hereby promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade in the Royal Navy of the Silver Alliance. Signed by Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi-Tsukino, First Lord of the Admiralty, Silver Alliance Royal Navy."

He turns to his daughter with a small box in his hands; he click opened the box to reveal a pair of gold bars and a pair of shoulder boards with two gold rings on them, the rank insignias of Lieutenant (jg). Her mother pinned the bars on to her collar, and her father replaced the shoulder boards. Usagi then turns to her father and salutes, which he returns. She whispers a thank you to them as the party started up. Everyone danced until midnight to pause and welcome the new year and the Second Silver Millennium.

_10…_

Everyone in the hall quieted down.

_9…_

Then they chanted as one for the countdown.

_8…_

Unknown ships leave orbit around Terra

_7…_

Their gun ports open

_6…_

Their weapons charged

_5…_

Their force silently land on Luna

_4…_

A shadowy figure looked on with a malicious smile

_3…_

The call to arms

_2…_

Weapons fire

_1…_

As the clock stuck zero a large explosion ripped though the city and the klaxons blared throughout the hall.

"What in the name of Norns is going on," yelled William though his comlink, after get a response he turned his wife. "Nodoka the perimeter guards report that Beryl and her forces have breached the city, and have already taken out the other kingdoms."

Nodoka nodded sadly, "Alright Will I'm declaring a case Zulu-Omega," her husband gasped, Zulu-Omega is only used when fall of the Alliance is near. "Admiral have any surviving freighters and liners along with any hyper-capable Navy ship not engaged in combat report to Anchorage Foxtrot. Have the Lancers and the Senshi report to the Outer Gates to try and hold off Beryl's forces. Also evacuate any surviving colony to Foxtrot."

"Aye-aye ma'am," said William "Give me Fleet-Com; To all ship in the system Under the orders of the Queen I'm declaring a Case Zulu-Omega I repeat Zulu-Omega. This is not a drill, I repeat this not a drill."

The Senshi and the Lancers snapped to attention as they ran out the hall to gates leading into the castle and there they waiting for the inevitable. All the guests left leaving Nodoka, William, Usagi and Alexander behind.

"Alright you two get to Evac-shuttles," asked the Queen.

"Mom no, I am a commissioned naval officer I will not abandoned my duty. I will go with the Senshi." Alexander nodded and William turned to his daughter with an approving gaze.

"Lieutenant Tsukino," he said, "go help the Senshi, but take this." He unsheathes his sword and hands it to her. She nods and turns to leave with Alexander.

"Good-bye Momma, Papa I love you." With a hug and kiss from her parents Usagi walks though the doors leaving behind her teary eyed family.

* * *

At the Outer Gates the First Laurasian Lancers and the Sailor Senshi stood by waiting for Beryl's Youma army to reach them. As soon as the Crown Princess and Prince arrived so did the youma.

"Here they come," shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"By the Gods look at them, there has thousands of them," said Sailor Mars.

"ONI did say that Beryl turned all her followers into those things," said Usagi as she walked up to the Senshi. "Come on girls we have to hold them off." The Senshi nodded and readied their weapons.

The youma army charged the Alliance's lines, killing Lancer after Lancer who not even ready for combat. Yet the Lancers were the most elite members of the Royal Marine Corps after the Sailor Senshi Corps, they held the line decimating about a quarter of Beryl's army. But in the end even their efforts proved futile and the youma broke though. All that stood between the youma and the Gates were 7 Senshi and 2 royals. The Senshi looked at each other and nodded, they all know that their last moments were upon them but decided that if they were to die they are going to take enough of those bastards with them. They pointed their weapons at the army and attacked.

"Caduceus Flash Flood Blast!"

"Crescent Gilded Wind!"

"Tharsis Grand Shot!"

"Raijin's Thunder Strike!"

"Eris Chaos Burst!"

"Sedna Ice Winds!"

"Haumea Volcanic Blast!"

The combined elemental blasts hit dead on and took out the first few lines of the advancing youma. The Senshi kept blasting and blasting for who knows how long until about another third of the enemy have fallen, but something is slow draining their power.

"Uh, guy is just me or are our attacks getting smaller," asked Mars.

"Now that you mention it," replied Sedna.

"She's right, my blasts are weaker, hell even my hammer is staring to fell heavy," said Jupiter.

Usagi frowned at this as took down another youma. She knows that the Senshi have a virtually inexhaustible power source, the Gravity Wells of the planets themselves and that the only way for them to lose power is for that connection to be broken. Then it hit her like the main gun of a superdreadnought, the Kingdoms fell, the Royal families are gone, the Senshi powers are dependent on the royal houses.

"Guys!" Usagi shouted, "I know what's happening, think the kingdoms are gone so is your connection to the planets!"

"By the Gods she's right," shouted Venus.

The rest mumbled in reply, but even knowing this they keep on fighting. The youma kept coming so they over ran the Senshi's position. Sedna, Eris and Haumea were the first to fall due to their small energy reserve, then Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Venus being skilled in just using her blades held out longer until a super youma smashed Venus into the wall, crushing her spine. Usagi looked around and saw Alexander on the ground with blood pooling from a wound on his side, she knew that he will not last much longer.

She stood up straight, her breath ragged, her one pristine uniform ripped and soaked with blood. With her cover gone her hair became unbound, on that day she looked just like warrior queen that she is destined to become. She turned her head to look at her love only to see him not breathing. She snapped her head back towards the enemy with fire in her cobalt blue eyes, only one thing mattered now, she must avenge her love and Kingdom. With her father's sword started slewing youma after youma with a renew vigor until she felt a blade pierce her gut. She looks down as she drops her blade to see Venus's Crescent Rapier in the hand of one of Seven Great Youma. She falls to the ground next to Alexander; the last thing she sees is a man with blond hair in a Royal Army uniform snapping the fine Laurasian Steel of her father's blade like dry kindling.

* * *

Back in the great hall Nodoka is sitting on her throne watching her husband trying to conduct a war. Her eyes shot up when he shouted her name.

"Will what's the problem?"

"The Lancers and the Senshi have all been killed along with Usa and Alex. Beryl is currently trying to break down the gate."

"So now what? The Senshi are gone, the Fleet disabled, Will be honest with me are we going to survive this?"

"Nodoka honestly all we can do is delay the inevitable. The Alliance will fall; both of us will die today. But we got people out, even with us gone our citizens survived, ready to rebuild when the time is right. Of course if Beryl is not truly defeated this day, she could hunt them down."

"But how? She killed the Senshi, the most highly trained and elite members of the Marine Corps. The only thing that is more powerful is the Silver Crystal." Then it hit her, the Crystal the most powerful artifact in the Alliance crafted by Theia Tsukino, the mother of Selene. "The Crystal that it!"

"Uh what about the crystal?" He asked scratching his head.

"The Crystal can act like a Wish Engine; it can shape reality for the bearer. I can use it seal away Beryl in another universe even send Usagi court onward into the future."

"But the power that most like require could…"

"Kill me, yes I know but you said it yourself, both of us will die today the question is how."

"All right you got me, but much time do you need to prepare?"

"I need at least fifteen minutes."

"Then you shall have it. I will try to delay Beryl and also take out some of her army."

"How?"

He turned to her, eyes full of determination and sorrow. "By going out in a blaze of fire." He turns a leaves, "good bye Nodoka I'll see you on the other side."

Nodoka then stood and ran to kiss her husband deeply, "good luck William, Godspeed and I will also see you on the other side."

With one final kiss he turn and walks out the door towards the Middle Gates. Nodoka seated herself again and started to prepare herself and the Crystal.

* * *

William walked out into the courtyard just outside the Middle Gates. He can see of the far wall the fire and smoke enveloping the night sky. He looked up to see the orbital naval engagements and the Earth. He knew that his time has come.

He talked into his Comlink, "_Mare Serenitatis_ come in?"

"Serenitatis_ online, we are a bit busy up here admiral but what can we do for you_?"

"Keep a targeting lock on to myself. I'm going to try to take out as many of Beryl's forces as possible with the main gun."

"_Aye-aye sir, _Serenitatis_ over and out_."

He waited in the cold winter morning for the youma to breach the gates. He stood for little less than a minute when Outer Gates were blown in. Beryl herself was leading the army, closely followed behind by four men in the uniform of a general in the Alliance's Royal Army. A growl erupted from the Admiral's throat at the site of four of his own siding with the enemy.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, of all those in the military why? Why did betray your oath to Alliance and the Crown," asked the Admiral.

"Why? Simply Terra has been under the rule of Luna for far too long," spat back Jadeite.

"It's time for Terra to rule the Alliance," said Kunzite.

The Admiral had no reply to that, he knew that there is no point arguing.

"Enough chatter," came sultry voice of Queen Beryl, "I'm going asked this once and consider it as a request from a former classmate, surrender admiral."

The Admiral just looks at Beryl in the eye, unflinching he answered, "No Beryl I will not."

The generals were ready to rush him until Beryl put her hand, "No I will fight him, Kunzite hand me a sword."

William smiled mentally; even without a weapon he would still be dangerous. The black haired general hands her the sword that once belong to Alexander Chiba. As Beryl started to charge at him, William smirked at how his plan was coming together. He kept dodging and evading the clumsy blade leading Beryl to the center point between the Gates. At that point she struck him in the left shoulder, unknown to her he mange to get grip on her to keep her from pulling away.

"Let go of me!" Beryl shouted.

"No," he replied then he spoke into com-link, "_Mare Serenitatis_ bring up your main gun."

"What! What are doing, are will to die like this," Shouted Beryl.

"Beryl I'm going out in a blaze of fire with my honor and my freedom intact."

"You are a fool."

"Maybe, but know this Beryl the majority of the First and Third Fleets have left the system some freighters and liners, so face it Beryl you have lost. As long as one of those ships survived the Alliance will never truly fall."

"No!"

"Mare Serenitatis_ Main Gun Ready_." Up in orbit the flag ship of the fleet extended and split her wing into nine feathers.

"Good Bye Beryl, Good Bye Nodoka. _Mare Serenitatis_ Main Gun FIRE!!"

At that command she fired her gun, beams of light burst forth from the tips of the feathers congregating at a point in front of her bow, then with a pulse of energy She fired. The beam struck dead on target incinerating over 90% of Beryl's army and with them Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi-Tsukino. Shortly afterwards Her Majesty's Superdreadnought _Mare Serenitatis, _pride of the fleet, the last of the First Fleet in system, the most powerful ship built by Man, was blown apart.

* * *

When the blast hit Nodoka felt like a piece of her soul has been ripped out, she now knew that her husband was dead. When she finished preparing the spell on the Crystal a large explosion blew open the doors to the Great Hall, splinters cutting her skin. A scorched Beryl, Generals and Great Youma walked thought the entry way. With a look of defiance Queen Serenity stood up from her throne. As Beryl approached her, Serenity started to mutter in one of the ancient tongues until a soft glow enveloped the Crystal. Beryl and the Queen stood no less than 10 paces from each other, eyes locked upon each other. Neither one of them blinking, they soon started to walk around each other like a dance, an Endless Waltz.

"So Your Majesty" asked Beryl, "any last words?"

"_Plenty you witch. You killed _our_ family_," the Queen said in a melodic voice, a harmony of five. "_You killed _our_ People, You killed _our_ Kingdom, and You destroyed _our_ Alliance. Now _we_ are going to end you!_"

Beryl took a step back due to shock; the Queen just stood there with her hair unbound looking at Beryl like a predator surveying its next kill.

"Who are you," the evil queen asked timidly.

"_We are Serenity we are the unbroken line that stands between the darkness and the light._"

Beryl shortly recovered from her shock, a sneer now on her beautiful face. "How can you stop me? Your precious Senshi gone along with your _great_ Fleet, how can you possibly finish _me_ off? I am the Queen of Shadows, the rightful ruler of the Sol System!"

"_Like this_," Serenity raised her hands in front of her. A gleaming katana came forth into her hands; a name escaped her lips, "_Danbira no Reimei_," the legendary Blade of First held the blade up, parallel to the ground. Her body shifted, waiting to commence the first strike.

Beryl quickly raised her own blade just as Serenity charged at her. Their blades clashed, sparks flying. The two of them kept up the Waltz, forever dancing around each other, neither one getting a hit in. The evil queen frowned as she looked into the silver eyes of her adversary she saw a look of calm, not the look of someone in a duel to the death. Then she came to the realization that Serenity is playing with her, wearing her down for the killing stroke.

The evil queen jumped back, away from Serenity, and lowered her sword into a low defensive stance. Her breath is haggard, she looks up at Serenity and all she sees is the same defiant look. "How can you fight like this," coughed out Beryl.

"_Because the blood of Selene runs though our veins_." The Queen moved her sword until it was tip faced the ground, her hands shifted into a peculiar position. She started to mutter in tongue of the Altarens. She seemed to have split five way, these images surrounded Beryl. The dark queen looked at them, each the same yet unique.

"What magic is this, what are you?"

"_This is the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. What we are is Serenity the Great, the Colonizer, the Explorer, the Wise, the Unconquered_," the sword in Serenity's hands disappeared to be replaced by a silver scepter with the crystal on top of it. "_Beryl of Terra, For Love and Justice, In the name of the Moon we shall punish you!_" Serenity slams the end of the scepter against the ground and shouts, "_Tsuki Chiyu Esukare-shon_!"

With a burst of brilliant silver light the youma army started to desegregate, soon all was left is Beryl. "_May ye be condemned to Hell and my court be sent onward into the future_," with one final pulse of energy the evil spirit within Beryl was sealed away into another universe beneath the icy north, Beryl's body shortly turned to ash, and the souls of Serenity's court are forcibly reincarnated.

The five Serenities merge back into one. The Queen loses her silver glow as she slumps down onto the floor, the scepter the only thing keeping her upright. A small smile graces her lips as the life slowly drains from her silver eyes. Nodoka looks up toward the heavens, "I did it Grandma Selene I fulfilled your promise. Darkness never conquered the Alliance. I did my duty as Queen."

With those final words she collapses fully onto the floor, her hair and eyes returning to auburn and amethyst, her soul crossing the beyond the Veil. The silver scepter disappears, the Imperium Silver Crystal the source of the Queen's power crashes onto the floor, shattering into seven pieces. These fragments became scattered in the ethereal winds.

No less than an hour later two women in the cloaks of the Sailor Senshi Corps appeared in the great hall not ten feet away from the late Queen. The two of them looked around at the destruction before remove the hoods of their heavily burnt and dirty cloaks. The taller of the two wore a deep green and red cloak; she has red-orange-yellow hair and Heterochromia eyes, her left Amber, and the right Sky-Blue. The shorter of the two wore Violet andMaroon cloak, she has dark hair with brilliant violet eyes. The last two surviving members of the Queens' Own, Senshis Sol and Saturn have arrived at last.

Sol walks over to the fallen monarch and drops to her knees. "I'm so sorry Nodoka, I'm sorry that we were too late. I am sorry my niece." Tears were falling down her cheeks which she soon brushed away. She carefully removes the crown from Nodoka's head and retrieves the queen's sword, placing both into a subspace pocket. She slow lifts up Nodoka's body to place her in the family crypt. When she returns she turns the Saturn.

"Hotaru," she asked.

"Yes Tisiphone," Saturn replied, until she noticed Sol's frown, "sorry Megaera."

"I hate to say this but it is time for your final duty," violet gazed into amber and sky-blue pleading for her life.

"I understand, but do you think anyone got out?"

"I'm positive that some ships got," Megaera said with a hopeful look. "In fact I think that I will go looking for them."

"Well then I wish you luck."

"You too, good luck in the next life." With that Megaera teleported away, leaving Hotaru behind.

The Senshi of Silence walked to the center of the great hall and pulled out her Glaive. "It is time," she whispered. Silence permeated the broken castle as Saturn, Senshi of Silence and Rebirth, brought down the Silence Glaive onto the floor thus bring an end to the Silver Age in the Sol person stood and watched a lone tear ran down her cheek as witness this turning point in history. Setsuna Meioh, Senshi Pluto, Crown Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time watched from her lonely outpost knowing that she failed in her duty to protect the Alliance yet succeed in preventing changes in the timeline.

At the dawn of the Second Silver Millennium the most powerful dark army since the Shadow War over 1000 years ago was defeated but at a great cost. Billions lay dead, Alliance for intents and purposes is wiped out. But what of the ships that got out, what happen to them?

**

* * *

**

**Non-Original Characters:**

Lady Nodoka Serena Tsukino, Queen Serenity V:

Born: 940 SA, she is 60 standard Terran years old

Home: Serenity City, Mare Serenitatis Provence, Star Kingdom of the White Moon

Place of Birth: HMS _Laurasia_, in transit to Proxima Colony

Family: (m) Helena Tsukino, (f) Unknown, (h) William Nagatabi-Tsukino, (d) Usagi Tsukino, (a) Megaera Taiyono

Position: Queen of the Star Kingdom of the White Moon, Head of the Silver Alliance**.**

Style**: **Nodoka Serena Tsukino, by the Grace of the Gods, Star Kingdom of the White Moon and all Her Dominions Beyond the Stars Queen, Head of the Silver Alliance, Defender of the Sol System, Her Majesty Queen Serenity the Fifth, Serenity the Unconquered

Lieutenant Junior Grade Usagi Rebecca Tsukino, SARN, Crown Princess Serenity VI:

Born: 977 SA, 23 years old

Home: Serenity City

Place of Birth: Nagatabi Homestead, Lacus Somniorum Province, Star Kingdom of the White Moon

Family: (m) Nodoka Tsukino, (f) William Nagatabi-Tsukino

Ship and Position: Tactical Officer, HMS _Spine of the West_, Heir Primus to the Throne of the White Moon

Style: Her Grace Lady Dame Usagi Rebecca Tsukino, Arch-Duchess of Laurasia, Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serenity the Sixth, Serenity the Restorer

Lord Alexander Chiba, Crown Prince Endymion VII:

Born: 974 SA, 26 years old

Home: New Atlantis, Kingdom of Nubia-Atlantia, United Kingdom of Terra

Family: (m) Sophia Romanov-Chiba, (f) Peter Chiba, (s) Anastasia Chiba

Position: Heir Primus to the Thorne of Terra

Style: His Grace Lord Alexander Chiba, Duke of the Grand Delta, His Royal Highness Crown Prince Endymion the Seventh of the United Kingdom of Terra

Key: w=wife, h=husband, m=mother, f=father, s=son, d=daughter, u= uncle, a=aunt, si=sister, b=brother, a=adopted


	2. Post Fall

**BSSM: Tales from the Silver Age **

**Tale I: The Great Fall**

_The end of the Reign of Nodoka Serena Tsukino, Queen Serenity V and The Silver Alliance _

_By: Paladin13_

_Pre-readers: The Lord High Benevolent Dictator of the Nacogdoches Anime Club, LunarisStar_

_Rated T for blood death and total utter destruction of a civilization, Sci-Fi/Tragedy/Drama_

**__****I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Battlestar Galatica RDM, Ah! My Goddess and, Tenchi Myou! Those belong to their respective owners, but they do have one hell of sand box for me to mess around with. Any original characters and possible the specific incarnations of the canon characters are mine. If you wish to use my OC just ask.**

******Post Fall**

******__****January 10****__****th****__****, Year 1000 of the Silver Age, 40 days after the fall**

**__****HMS ********Tsunami's Gift, ****__****Silver Alliance Remnant Fleet, Anchorage Foxtrot, Silver Alliance Naval Station, **

**__****13.0,-62,300ly. Coal Sack nebula, constellation Crux**

******Looking out into the nebula in my cabin after looking over the fleet wide census, 10 superdreadnoughts, 5 dreadnoughts and battleships, 40 cruisers, 20 destroyers, countless fighters, and over 100 assorted star-liners and freighters. over 200,000 men, women and children out of the Alliance's 15 billion. Over 500 trillion Crowns worth of destruction almost the entire GSP of the Alliance.**

**"****Dear Gods," I started to weep, "how did this happen? We were the most powerful navy outside of Jurai, and we let that power hungry bitch run rough shot over us." I slammed my fist against my desk.**

******I kept onward into this downward slope until the bosun's pipe trilled on desk terminal. **

**"****What is it?" I asked curtly.**

******"Ma'am," the voice of my communication officer called out, "a ship has just entered the anchorage. She is identifying herself as HMS ****__****Brushy-on-the-Brazos********." **

******That caught my attention, that's the name for Lady Megaera's personal transport "What, how is that possible?"**

******"I don't know, but the IFF code she is squawking is authentic. She is also calling for you or the Admiral."**

******"Well there is no reason to wake the Admiral, put on my screen."**

**"****Aye-aye."**

******With that my com-officer sent the message though, the scared face and two toned eyes of Colonel Lady Dame Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono appeared.**

**"****To whom am I addressing," asked Megaera**

**"****I am Captain Dame Cassandra Tyler, CO of the ****__****Tsunami's Gift********."**

**"****Ah now I recognize you. Captain is the Commodore up?"**

**"****I'm afraid not Milady, the Fleet Admiral is resting for the moment. So for right now you have to deal with me."**

**"****Of course," she chuckled for a bit. "All I want to know is if I'm the last ship in?"**

**"****According to Tsu's records you are, and before you ask we have not done a memorial service yet."**

**"****That's good Captain, when I dock I would like to discuss a service with you and Admiral Romanov-Chiba."**

**"****Of course Milady, is there anything else?"**

**"****No, anything else can wait." With that she signed off leaving me to my thoughts.**

******At Six Bells in the Forenoon watch the Admiral, Senshi Terra, Lady Megaera, the various ship commanders and myself were gathered in the Grand Arboretum of the ****__****Tsunami's Gift********. The holographic visage of Tsu, the ships avatar floated behind my shoulder as Fleet Admiral Sophia Romanov-Chiba began to speak. **

**"****All rise to attention," she ordered. "Please bow your head in respect for the dead."**

******She clear her throat, "We are gathered her today to pay tribute to the fallen. To remember those billions who died during Beryl's insurrection. Lady Terra if you please?" She motioned to Anastasia Chiba, Senshi Terra.**

**Terra calmly began to speak, "we are the children of stardust, for we are made from the ashes of stars and the dust of the earth. When the souls of the departed cross beyond the Veil to the Heavens their bodies return to the earth that gave them birth. From these ashes and dust something new is born, for this is the promise from the Almighty, life to death to life. A cycle unyielding and unbroken for now and until eternity. Amen," everyone raised their head waiting for the next speaker.**

******Megaera then began to speak, "I remember the dark times before the Silver Age, how life was hard. Then a shining light broke though the shadows, this light was woman that I knew extremely well my sister in all but blood, Selene. She and her descendents guided the Alliance though good and bad times. I remember Artemis spreading out the colonies, or Aria expanding our knowledge of the heavens. Even Helena fighting a war against impossible odd at the very core of the Alliance. The Alliance and Kingdoms may have fallen but we shall remember the promise that our love ones may have passed on, but hope remains for new life shall rise from the ashes, just like before during the Shadow War light will shine though the darkness." **

******She paused to breath a bit and to think. She bowed her head as she prayed, "For Terra, we shall remember the cradle of humanity the soil that gave us life. For Luna, we shall remember the heart of civilization, the home of our knowledge. For Sol, we remember the star that gave humanity warmth, our guiding light though the dark times. For one last time, Long Live the Queen, Long Live the Silver Alliance, So Say We All." The entire assembly called out with her.**

******Then I called out, "Tsu send a message to all ships, ring the bells one ring for one hundred thousand fallen, keep ringing until all are honored." She nodded as she sent the message.**

******The Admiral then proceed to talk about what will happen now, that everyone will cryo-frozen until restoration. As soon as the Admiral dismissed us the ringing of the Bell started to echo throughout the ship and Fleet. Even with the ringing of the bells I could overhear Lady Megaera talking to the Admiral about some lost colony that may have survived; I could only catch its name, Kobol.**

******I soon started to walk back to my cabin lost in my thoughts knowing that the next time I wake up will be thousands of years in to the future. I stopped short of my cabin to look out a porthole, to gaze out on to the heavens, to see stars being born, living, and dying. I noticed the nebula itself, the ashes of long dead stars, with new ones being born from said ashes. A small smile crept onto my face as I started to walk again with one thing on my mind, Ashes to ashes dust to dust. Humanity will be reborn from the ashes of the Alliance and retake our place among the stars. I know that as I prepare for the big sleep that one word will guide myself and the survivors, Hope.**

******The End for now**

******Stay tune for BSSM: Tales from the Silver Age: Tale II, Selene, from the plains of Laurasia to the sea of the Moon**

**Translation and Wordage Notes:**

****_Mare Serenitatis_: Latin, Sea of Serenity

_Tsuki C_**__****hiyu Esukare-shon********: Japanese, Moon Healing Escalation**

******Taiyono: Japanese, of the Sun **

Nagatabi: Japanese, voyage

**__****Spine of the West********: A chain of mountains stretching from Alaska though Canada, the US and down though Mexico, Central America and down to the southern tip of South America, aka the American Cordillera, the backbone of the Americas. **

**__****Laurasia********: this time period's name for North America**

_Gondowan_: this time period's name for South America

Lacus Somniorum: Latin, Lake of Dreams

Six Bells in the Forenoon watch: Naval term talking about the divisions of the day, in this case it means 11:00 am

**__****13.0,-62,300ly********: this is the location of the nebula in the night sky. The 13.0 is the right ascension or longitude but divided up in to 24hours. The -62 is the declination or latitude, negative means it is the southern hemisphere. The 300ly is just distance. **

**Acronyms:**

SARMC: **S**ilver **A**lliance **R**oyal **M**arine **C**orps

******SSC: ****S**ailor **S**enshi **C**orps

SARN: **S**ilver **A**lliance **R**oyal **N**avy

SA: **S**ilver **A**ge

BSA: **B**efore the **S**ilver **A**ge

HMS: **H**er **M**ajesty's **S**hip

IFF: **I**dentify **F**riend from **F**oe

******GSP: ****G********ross ****S********ystem ****P********roduct**

**Mythological/Historical notes:**

******Theia: Greek Titan, mother of the goddess Selene**

******Selene: First Greek goddess of the moon**

******Artemis: Second Greek goddess of the moon**

******Tisiphone: one of the Greek Furies, Fury of Vengeance **

******Megaera: one of the Greek Furies, Fury of Jealousy**

******Oracle: Greek prophetess **

******Raijin: Japanese kami of lightning and thunder**

******Norns: the Norse fates, Urd of the Past, Verdandi/Belladany of the Present, Skuld of the Future **

**Original Characters:**

******Colonel Lady Dame Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono SARMC-SSC: **

******Born: 27 BSA, she is 1027 standard Terran years old**

******Home: Serenity City, Serenitatis Provence, Star Kingdom of the White Moon**

******Place of Birth: Brushy-on-the-Brazos, Tejas Provence, Arch-Duchy of Laurasia**

******Family: (m) Unknown, (f) Unknown, (au) Tsukuyomi, (aa) Amaterasu, (asi) Selene Tsukino**

******Position: Head of the Sailor Senshi Corps, Heir Secondary to the Thorne.**

******Style: Colonel Lady Dame Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono, Commander of the Sailor Senshi Corps, Senshi of Sol, Heir Secondary the throne of the White Moon**

******Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi-Tsukino:**

******Born: 940 SA, he is 60 **

******Home: Serenity City**

******Place of Birth: New Fredericksburg, Brushy Colony**

******Family: (m) Rebecca Nagatabi, (f) Unknown, (w) Nodoka Tsukino, (d) Usagi Tsukino**

******Position: First Lord of the Admiralty, head of the Alliance's Naval and Marine forces**

******Style: **Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi, Royal Governor of Brushy Colony, First Lord of the Alliance Royal Navy, Prince Consort William Tsukino to Her Majesty Queen Serenity V

******Captain Dame Cassandra Marie Tyler: **

******Born: 966 SA, she is 34 **

******Home: London, Kingdom of Greater Britannia, United Kingdom of Terra**

******Ship and position: Flag Captain, HMS****__**** Tsunami's Gift******** SD-35**

******Commodore Lady Dame Sophia Anastasia Romanov-Chiba:**

******Born: 940 SA, she is 60**

******Place of birth: Duchy of the Volga, Moscow, Kingdom of the Rus**

******Home: New Atlantis, Kingdom of Nubia-Atlantia, United Kingdom of Terra**

******Family: (h) Peter Chiba, (d) Anastasia Chiba, (s) Alexander Chiba**

******Ship and position: Commander HMS****__**** Tsunami's Gift******** Battle Group**

******Style: Her Highness Commodore Lady Dame Sophia Anastasia Romanov-Chiba, Princess Consort to Sir Peter Chiba, His Majesty King Endymion the Sixth of the United Kingdom of Terra **

******1********st******** Lieutenant Lady Anastasia Chiba, Senshi Terra, SARMC-SSC**

******Born: 973 SA, she is 27**

******Home: New Atlantis, Kingdom of Nubia-Atlantia, United Kingdom of Terra**

******Family: (m) Sophia Romanov-Chiba Father, (f) Peter Chiba Brother, (b) Alexander Chiba**

******Position: platoon sergeant, given detached duty to guard Commodore Romanov-Chiba**

******Style: Her Highness First Lieutenant Lady Anastasia Chiba, Princess Royal and Senshi of the United Kingdom of Terra. note: she has no standing in the line of succession**

******Tsunami's Gift aka Tsu, SARN**

**'****Born': 980 SA, 20**

******Place of birth: Star Empire of Jurai**

******Family: (m) Tsunami**

******HMS ****__****Tsunami's Gift********, SD-35, 1********st******** Generation Jurian Treeship**

Key: w=wife, h=husband, m=mother, f=father, s=son, d=daughter, u= uncle, a=aunt, si=sister, b=brother, a=adopted

Final Note: Please realize that this story is AU, with right now minor references to other series. This story started out as a way to get my ideas out in open, mainly the thought of redoing the BSSM universe in a way to make it less of magic girl series and more of true Sci-Fi/Fantasy series. But know this magic still exists in this universe just tweaked a little bit. Remember for all that I may have changed, a lot more stayed the same. Also any other background info for Tale from the Silver Age will be posted in my profile.~Paladin13


End file.
